


Happy Birthday, Jamie

by Minimalisticmars



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, cis male jamie, cis male mako, overwatch high school au, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimalisticmars/pseuds/Minimalisticmars
Summary: Jamie's birthday is coming up, and Mako completely forgot until the last minute. What can a broke 18 year old get for his boyfriend when the special day is in less than 24 hours?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have I lost control and become an nsfw fic author? Maybe.  
> Here's [yazzdonut's](http://yazzdonut.tumblr.com/) Overwatch high school au, where Jamie and Mako are horny, broke teens. Sexy sex doesn't happen until they're both 18 because I was like "YEAH! Gonna write two high schoolers banging each ot-- wait." So that's a way to get around the whole underage thing.  
> Hope you enjoy, even if this one's a bit badly paced and unnecessarily long.

“You know, you’re the first person I think I ever dated.” Mako piped up after they laid in the grass in total silence, enjoying the hot summer day and completely ignoring the summer homework they had to do. 

Mako was sitting in his usual cross-legged position, leaning his back up against the thick trunk of an oak tree in the park, scrolling through social media and occasionally taking sneaky pictures of his lanky boyfriend who was laying in his lap and doing the same. It was well into the afternoon, the hot sun beating down rays onto the grass where there was no shade. Even in the shade, it was quite hot, and Jamie had pulled his tank top up to his chest, vulnerable to any tickle attacks Mako desired to spring on him.

Both boys were looking to kill time, suggesting various places to hang out besides the park, but ended up staying anyways. Oh well.

“Huh?” Jamie snatched his attention from his phone, putting it down to run his only hand through the sweaty blonde locks of his hair. 

“You heard me,” Mako smiled.

“I’m the  _ first _ person you ever dated?!” Excitable as usual, Jamie yelled and quickly clamped his hand on his mouth as other park-goers glanced their way.

Mako sighed, shaking his head. “Yeah.”

“But I don’t get it, mate! You’re so damn handsome, I can’t have been the first to nab ya!”   


Mako laughed hard, his shoulders shaking. He couldn’t believe such a good-looking kid like Jamie would ever fall for him, and genuinely think that he was as handsome, if not more. He loved Jamie with his whole heart, but being put on a pedestal like that made him a bit uncomfortable, especially by someone like him. Jamie, who only had one arm but fought like a demon with anyone who so much as insulted his bigger boyfriend. Jamie, who would often end up at the principal's office covered in blood and bruises after a fight, with no fail… just for Mako.

Mako didn’t know what he did to deserve such a great guy.

“You’re blind,” Mako said after laughing, petting Jamie’s hair lovingly. 

“Puh- _ lease _ , Mako,  _ you’re  _ blind! You’re the handsomest bloke this side of the city, an’ anyone who says otherwise is plain  _ wrong!” _ Jamie kicked his legs up at the last word for emphasis, making Mako’s heart swell.

“Stop being a good boyfriend, you’re making me feel bad,” Mako crooned, and Jamie immediately sat up to plant a big kiss on his cheek, wrapping his arm around his neck.

“Aw, shit, Mako. Sorry, mate. You’re the better boyfriend here, my bad.” Jamie grinned against his cheek before being gently pulled down back to his earlier position.

“Too hot for that,” Mako mumbled, opting instead  to place a kiss on Jamie’s scraped and bandaged fingers.

“You’re right…” Jamie exhaled, puffing out his cheeks and making his face look like a tomato. His face and chest was red now, covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“You wanna go inside somewhere? It’s like 70 degrees out, dude, I’m worried about you.” Mako wiped some sweat off his face with the back of his hand like a concerned mother.

“Yeah, that sounds good. But where? You don’t wanna go back home an’ I don’t either.”

“The library maybe? It’s not too far away.”

Jamie sighed, throwing his head back and thinking about it for a while. He rolled his ankles, stretching out his legs in the air and finally nodding. “Alright, sure.” He was reluctant, because he knew lots of kids from their high school hung out at the library, but he was hanging onto the sliver of hope that maybe they wouldn't see anyone there. He and Mako weren’t exactly 100% out to the entire school, and often had to hold themselves back from outright making out in the hallways. Jamie would always complain, saying “Well, straight people can do it, why can’t us  _ homos  _ mack on each other out in the open?”. And Mako would respond with, “Because being ourselves is still illegal in many  _ countries, _ Jamie. People would rather see us die.” It would, without fail, always depress Jamie, because he knew that even if gay marriage and being gay in general wasn’t illegal in the country they were in, what Mako said was true. So they kept their relationship mostly to themselves, the only people who knew were Mako’s parents and their close group of friends. 

They slowly got up, brushing the grass and dirt off their pants and started towards the public library, where there was air conditioning and cool water to drink. Jamie wanted to hold hands, but Mako batted it away, saying it was too hot and their hands would be covered in sweat before 5 minutes passed. Jamie pouted, knowing the real reason why he wouldn’t hold his hand, but didn’t argue. 

They walked for 15 minutes, sneakers scuffing the hot pavement softly, shielding their eyes from the sun. 

“Oh,  _ crap!”  _ Mako yelled suddenly, smacking his forehead with a hand and startling Jamie.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I just remembered,” Mako blushed, mumbling, “tomorrow’s your birthday.”

Jamie laughed. “Oh, ‘s that it? That’s not a problem, mate, barely remembered myself.”   


“Yeah… but I really wanted to do something special for you. It’s your 18th birthday, you know…”

“Well, whatever. Maybe we could like, buy a bunch of junk food and just  _ pig _ out, eh?” Jamie winked and tugged at Mako’s earlobe, pressing his thumb against the pink pig earring he was wearing. 

Mako chuckled, but bit his lip with guilt, mulling over the possibilities of pulling a last-minute get-together with all of their friends, thinking about his bank account and how much money he had in order to get gifts and food. Jamie insisted on a low-profile birthday, he wasn’t much of a birthday guy, but Mako saw this as an opportunity to kind of “repay” Jamie for his endless support and passionate love, for all of those bloody noses and bruises he got in his name. He’d think of something, maybe.

“...Earth to Mako?”

Mako looked up from the pavement, noticing he automatically stopped by Jamie. The blonde was staring at him with a thick brow cocked up, hand rubbing his wrapped up stump. They were in front of the library doors.

“Oh…” Mako mumbled, “sorry, just… let’s just go in.”

He took Jamie by the arm and they pushed through the door together, getting immediately bathed in cold air. They sighed contentedly, and Jamie pulled away, jogging ahead excitedly. 

“Jamie!” Mako whispered loudly, glancing around to check that no one in the library was disturbed and following his boyfriend as quickly and quietly as he could.

“Jamie!” He called out once again, quickly losing him in the tall rows of bookshelves. Jamie didn’t ever go to a particular part of the library, his interests bounced everywhere. It had been a while since they’ve been here, and Mako had no idea where he could be heading. 

“Over here!” A sing-songy voice called out faintly from somewhere deep in the bookshelves, and Mako whirled around to find the location of the sound.

“Jamie, this isn’t funny…” Mako muttered, losing patience. He stalked past shelf after shelf, scanning every one of them and looking from side to side, even between books. How in the hell could Jamie have gotten so far ahead of him in the few seconds he lost sight of him? He remembered Jamie mentioning something about being in some sports team at his old school. Track? Soccer? Something that involved a lot of running, apparently. 

He was getting closer and closer to the wall that loomed up ahead, the end of these batch of shelves, and was starting to give up before a thin hand grabbed at the sleeve of his t-shirt and pulled him into a small corner of two shelves that were pushed perpendicular to the wall on the side.

“Hey!” Mako exclaimed loudly, and Jamie shushed him.

“This’s a library, mate. Keep quiet or people’ll come lookin’ for us!”

“Jamie,  _ why _ did you run ahead?” Mako balled his hands into fists and a look of guilt flashed across Jamie’s freckled face before being replaced by a mischievous one.

“Be- _ cause,  _ Mako Rutledge, because I didn’t want people seein’ us go to the same place together, alright? I forgot, but I found out this spot wasn’t ever looked at by anyone ‘cause it’s where all the boring math shit is, and like…  _ bingo,  _ I got it! Our secret l’il hidin’ space for us!” Jamie giggled softly.

Mako looked around, and the spot indeed seemed to have been left untouched for quite some time. There was a layer of dust collecting on the tacky library carpet, even the tops of the books and shelf space between them. Cobwebs dominated the corner, which Jamie quickly swiped away. It seemed even  _ those _ were abandoned by their makers, corpses of dead spiders and bugs scattered as the webs were destroyed. 

“Ain’t the best, but y’know what? Better ‘an nothin’, right? Now, we don’t have to be scared o’ gettin’ caught.” Jamie grinned and sat down, crossing his legs and looking up expectantly at Mako.

“You want to hang out here?” Mako sat down reluctantly, giving the spot another dubious once-over. 

“Yeah,” Jamie looked guilty again, lowering his eyes, “maybe… y’know… do somethin’ else, too.”

“You want to make out  _ here?” _

“Well,” Jamie started, licking his lips, “we don’t have to. But I kinda wanna. Kinda wanted to the whole time.”

Mako glanced back, eventually shrugging after a few seconds. “Okay, sure. You’re the birthday boy. Whatever you’d like.” 

Jamie giggled excitedly, climbing onto Mako’s lap and straddling him, throwing his arm over his shoulder and pulling him close. 

“M’birthday’s  _ tomorrow,  _ silly piggy.” Jamie whispered before pressing his lips against Mako’s, giving him quick but enthusiastic kisses before they melted into passionate ones. 

Mako wrapped his big hands around Jamie’s back, lifting his tank top just so they could have some more skin-on-skin contact. He rubbed his hands up and down, his fingertips passing over Jamie’s bony spine as they kissed. Mako learned that Jamie hasn’t eaten well in his life, ever, magnified tenfold after he was handed over to some neglectful foster parents some years ago. The minute they became friends, and then started dating, Mako had always wanted to bring him home and give him a big home-cooked meal. A few months into their relationship, Mako came out to his parents and they reacted positively, wanting Jamie over for dinner as soon as possible. Ever since then, Mako had his boyfriend over as much as he could, feeding him and watching happily as he slowly but surely started filling out. Jamie was still very thin by all means, but he looked much better now than he did a year ago, and Mako had to constantly remind himself of this whenever he saw his ribs or spine. Jamie was just naturally thin like that, he repeated in his head, pushing away the urge to shove some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

After a minute, they pulled away. 

“You think maybe a trip to the mall would be a nice birthday present for you?” Mako asked quietly.

Jamie sighed. “Babe, ya gotta stop thinkin’ about that. It’s not a big deal.”

“I just… want to celebrate it, is all.” Mako shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. 

“Junk food at your house, that’s all I want.”

“But my parents will be home. It’s Saturday tomorrow.”

“So? They know we’re together, they like me.”   


Mako gave him a look. “Jamie, you want  _ more _ than just junk food at my house.”

Jamie shrugged and blushed, clearly flustered. “Well, we’ll do it quietly, yeah? After all, this’s the first time we’ll be doin’ it  _ legally.”  _ He wiggled his eyebrows and Mako rolled his eyes.

“Oh,  _ god, _ Jamie.”

“Whaaaat? Dontcha wanna have sex again as a  _ legal adult?” _

“We’re not really ‘legal adults’ until we’re 21, Jamie.”

Jamie grunted. “Who cares, you said you’d do anything for the birthday boy, right? So, come on! That’s the present I want. I want your dick in my arse.”   


Mako turned a visible shade of red at Jamie’s lack of tact, looking away. It was true that they hadn’t had sex in quite a while, since Mako turned 18 two months ago. They didn’t know anything about the laws of statutory rape in their area, but it was better to be safe than sorry. It was Mako’s suggestion, and Jamie reluctantly agreed to wait until they were both 18 to pick back up on their lewd shenanigans, but was counting down the days until they could. They both forgot about it soon after, though.

“C’mon, Makoooo,” Jamie whined, reaching up to tug on Mako’s silver ponytail gently. “Been waitin’ for this for a long time! You know I hate waitin’.”

Mako sighed loudly. “Fine. Sure. But not at my house.”

“So then where?”   


“I dunno, pick a spot. Your choice. Just not my house.”

* * *

 

It was the day of Jamie’s birthday, and Mako was already downstairs by 10AM, chewing his cereal thoughtfully as he checked his bank account on his phone. A buzz, and Jamie’s text was popping up in his notifications. He clicked it.

_ guess what guess what guess what guesswhatgueshwatwhatsuhnsdjncdjkwf 10:23AM _

**Jamie, chill. What. 10:23AM**

_ my stupid “””””””parents“”””””” agreed to leave for like 4 hours tonite!!!!!!!!! 10:24AM _

Mako raised a brow before deciding how to answer.

**Did you ask them to? 10:24AM**

_ fuck YES i did omfg I argued wit em for like an hour and they finally agreed!! 10:25AM _

**Jamie… I hope you didn’t tell them I was coming over… 10:25AM**

_ psh nah I didn’t, im not STUPID 10:25AM _

**Good. So then what time you want me there? 10:26AM**

There was a pause, then the three “typing…” dots popped up before disappearing and reappearing again. Mako chuckled.

_ uuuuuuuh I dunno tbh i guess you can come like… at 5 or smthn 10:28AM _

**You didn’t ask when your parents were leaving? 10:29AM**

_ said they’d “think about what time” 10:29AM _

_ like i dunno, planning whatev bs they gonna go 2 or somrhin 10:30AM _

**So it’s not even official 10:30AM**

_ fkcu oooffff Mako!! YEAH theyre gonna leave, jus dunno wat time 10:30AM _

_ fuck* 10:30AM _

**Okay, let me know when you find out for sure 10:31AM**

_ K, luv ya lots! 10:31AM _

He received a wall of emojis, all heart and kissy ones with pigs and rats in between. He laughed, Jamie’s erratic texts and emoji use never failing to make him chuckle. Then, he shut the screen off, tipping his bowl back to finish up the milk before tossing it in the sink and heading upstairs. His parents were out doing some end-of-the-week supermarket shopping, and he was alone for a few hours until they returned. So hitching a ride wouldn’t be too much of a problem, they didn’t need to get dressed specifically to drop him off after a 10 minute ride. 

He laid back on his bed and continued his social media scrolling, checking his notifications and posting the nicest pictures he took of Jamie the other day. He smiled, staring at his boyfriend’s cute freckles spattered across his sharp little nose.

* * *

 

Jamie’s text came around the time Mako’s parents arrived at the house, calling for Mako to help unload the groceries and organize them in the fridge and cabinets. Once that was done, he helped himself to a bowl of various fruits and asked his mom for a ride later, telling her he’d confirm the time once he got an answer from Jamie.

He looked at his phone and opened the text up.

_ yup yup 5:30’s good, like i sid b4 1:40PM _

_ said* 1:40PM _

**Oh, good. I’ll tell my mom and she’ll drop me off. 1:41PM**

_ WAIT 1:41PM _

_ you told your bloody mum bout this???? 1:42PM _

**I just told her it’s your birthday and I was gonna sleep over your house. That’s all 1:42PM**

There was a pause, more dots popping up.

_ sleepover???? 1:44PM _

**A little bit of a lie but it’s just in case I fall asleep after 1:44PM**

_ FUCK NO M8. ya aint sleepin at my house for all earth’s worth, babe. no way no how 1:46PM _

Mako laughed. 

**Okay, well, maybe we can go out after your parents come back home and... I dunno walk around the city at night. If stores are open, we can get junk food 1:47PM**

_ ~you are so romantic~ ❤❤❤ 1:48PM _

**Glad you think so 1:48PM**

Mako closed out his messaging app and let his mother know around what time they should be boarding the car to leave. She was surprised at how late they wanted to start the birthday “party”, but didn’t argue. She just thought it was lovely her son had finally found a friend and a boyfriend to be with, one that made him happy. Mako climbed back up the stairs with his bowl of fruit, ready to kill time with some video games and then shower. 

* * *

 

They were running late. Mako had completely lost track of time and started his shower too late, finally climbing out and toweling himself off as his mother called up the stairs for him. 

“S-shit,” he grumbled, hurriedly sifting through the clothes in his drawers and pulling on some underwear. “Sorry, mom,” He called out, “I’ll be right down!”

He sniffed at some shirts that were laying about and put on the one that didn’t reek of sweat, throwing on some cargo shorts and lacing up his sneakers as quickly as he could. Then, grabbing his bag and checking his phone for any texts, he practically sailed down the stairs straight into his mom.

_ “Fuck!” _ He yelled, skidding to a stop.

“Mako!” His mom frowned sternly at him, planting her hands on her hips.

“Mom, I’m 18 now, what do you expect? We’re late, come on!” Mako pushed past her and yanked the door open.

“I think you are forgetting something!” She placed a hand on his shoulder, temporarily slowing down time for him.

“What?”   


“Are you going to a sleepover with nothing but…” She unzipped his bag and peered inside, “your games, keys, and wallet?”

Mako turned a slight shade of pink. “Uhm, well, it might not be a sleepover. Jamie doesn’t want me staying for too long before his parents come over.”

“So then what time will I have to pick you up?” She sighed.

“I’ll walk home, it’s okay.”

“You are  _ not--”  _ His mom was about to launch herself into a lecture about how he could be mugged by someone, especially during the summer where more crimes were committed, but he stopped her.

“Mom, I’m almost 7 feet tall, go to the gym and I weigh a ton. Who’s gonna hurt me?”

His mother pursed her lips before exhaling and pulling out a knife from her dress pocket. Mako took it excitedly, knowing it was her lucky knife, admiring the intricate details carved into the wooden handle and sewn into the cover that sheathed the blade. He pocketed it and gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Mhmm,” his mom gave him a look, jingling her keys. “You’d better take care of that knife. Don’t you dare lose it,”

“I won’t, mom. Okay, we’re pretty late, let’s go!”

The drive was just as long as it usually was, but to Mako, seemed like it took forever. His phone buzzed halfway through the ride, a concerned Jamie asking where the hell he was. He answered that he was on his way just as he pulled up to the front lawn of Jamie’s foster parents’ house. 

**Okay nevermind, I’m here 5:52PM**

Within seconds, the front door was flung open, an excited Jamie practically bouncing as Mako trudged through the grass towards him. They reunited with a hearty hug, Mako’s mom honking her horn and waving. They waved back and entered the house, shutting the door. 

They walked through the expansive living room of the house, heading towards the stairs that took them to Jamie’s room. Jamie’s foster parents were pretty rich, and could afford a big house, but for some reason, never took in too many kids. It wasn’t the first time Mako had been there, but he wasn’t there often, so the size of the rooms still amazed him.

They climbed upstairs, Jamie holding onto Mako’s hand as they did, pulling him to the bedroom. The door was shut and locked behind Mako. He turned around to tease Jamie about how eager he was to get things started, but stopped once he saw the look on his face.

“Jamie? You look like you’re about to cry.” 

“Mako… god, I’m fucked,” he said it in such a harsh whisper, Mako immediately went to him and took his face in both hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t talk to you about it any sooner, but I’m really, truly fuckin’ _fucked,_ mate!”  
“What? What are you talking about? What’s wrong?” 

Jamie swallowed and didn’t meet Mako’s gaze. “I’m 18 now, you know.”

“Yeah?” Mako rubbed his thumbs on Jamie’s cheeks.

“And I aged outta the system. I ain’t got no family… and in a few months, I ain’t gonna have a roof over my head.” Jamie shut his eyes in case the tears would start flowing. He never cried in front of Mako and was not going to have that happen any time soon.

Mako looked at him, horrified. “What, they’re just going to kick you out, just like that?”

Jamie nodded sadly, not opening his eyes. 

“God…” Mako wracked his brain for an appropriate reply. “That fucking sucks, Jamie.” Wow, what a reply. “I mean, understatement of the year, but what’s gonna happen after they do? Aren’t they going to help you out?”

“No!” Jamie’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, his face turning pink from holding the tears back for so long. “They ain’t gonna help me for  _ shit,  _ Mako. I’m gonna be fucking homeless, with only 20 bucks to my name and--” a loud sob broke him, but he regained himself, opening his eyes, “and I dunno what the hell to do…”

Mako pulled him in for a hug, stroking his hair. He didn’t know anything about foster families, and didn’t know that once you turned 18, you were kicked out. He thought Jamie would just keep getting passed from family to family, until he was at least able to get a stable job. But of course, if Jamie kept moving, how  _ could _ he get a job? Mako felt stupid for not asking Jamie about his situation earlier. He felt stupid for not doing his research. He didn’t know what to do, either, but was terrified at the idea of his boyfriend becoming homeless in less than a year from now. 

“I’m not going to let that happen,” Mako said suddenly, surprised at his own surety.

Jamie looked up, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. “What?”

“You’re gonna stay at my place.” 

Jamie stared at him, blinking. “I… I don’t get it, your parents can’t adopt me, they probably wouldn’t  _ want _ to even if they could.”

“They don’t have to adopt you. You just stay at my place. They wouldn’t mind, as long as you don’t trash the place. That’s all. You live with me.”

“B-but, you’re goin’ off to college soon. Aren’t they savin’--”

“Who cares? They always wanted another kid anyways, you just focus on getting a job and let us handle the rest.” 

Jamie started laughing, unable to hold back. He laughed and buried his face back onto Mako’s shoulder, embracing him as tight as he could with an arm and a half. “Mako, you’re fuckin’ crazy…”

“Sure am. Love makes you crazy sometimes.” Mako mumbled into Jamie’s hair as he leaned his chin on his head. 

They stayed embraced near the door for a few minutes before letting go, still holding hands. Mako turned to toss his bag onto Jamie’s messy floor.

“Listen,” he started, “I know life seems to suck right now, but we’ve still got senior year to go through in a few months, so we have time before becoming ‘real adults’, okay? Don’t worry about it.”

Jamie offered a wobbly smile before letting go of Mako’s hand and flopping himself onto the bed, face-down on his pillows. He rolled over to give Mako space to sit. 

“What if your parents say no?” He said in the smallest voice he’s ever used, making Mako’s heart hurt.

“Is this really the appropriate topic to pick on your birthday?” Mako laid next to him, grabbing at his hair and twirling a lock of it on one finger.

Jamie chuckled sadly. “It is if my next birthday’s gonna be celebrated in a  _ dumpster.” _

“Don’t say that. I’m not gonna let that happen,” Mako mumbled, sliding a hand under Jamie’s shirt and stroking his side, leaning in for a kiss. 

Their lips met, indulging in a quick and sloppy kiss before lying back down, just staring at each other. Dark eyes met amber ones and they laid there, Mako connecting freckles and making up constellation on Jamie’s face, Jamie holding back the urge to tug on Mako’s septum piercing and enjoying the fullness of his boyfriend’s nose and lips, his strong features. 

Jamie wriggled over to Mako, throwing his arm over Mako’s and snuggling up to his broad chest. They cuddled for a bit, listening to each other’s breathing and inhaling each other’s scent. It seemed they both showered before Mako showed up, except Jamie was wearing clothes fresh out of the laundry, making Mako feel a bit self-conscious. Neither spoke for several minutes.

“Were you serious about what you said earlier?” Jamie mumbled quietly, his face still pressed up against Mako.

“Uhm, what?”

“About after bangin’, we’d go out and walk around?”

“I mean, yeah. It’s summer, and summer nights are really great to walk around in.”

“But what if we get mugged?”

Mako laughed, thinking back to his mom. “My mom said the same thing and gave me her knife.”

“You told her we’d be doin’ that?”

“Nah, I just told her I’d be walking home. Which is pretty true, I don’t want her picking me up after I reek of sex.”

“I got showers and extra towels,” Jamie reminded him.

“So do I.” Mako simply replied, and Jamie sighed softly, leaning his head back on Mako’s arm and chest.

Mako pulled Jamie in closer, intertwining their legs and squeezing him with his big arms. Jamie chuckled, lifting his chin up to bury his face in Mako’s neck, enjoying the warmth of his big boyfriend even if it was scalding out, and barely any better in his room. He had the window open, the curtains fluttered in the breeze and the sunlight spilled through them, landing on the piles of clothes, shoes, papers, and other oddities that were carelessly strewn on his wooden floor. It was quiet throughout the giant house, and they both basked in it, just for a while. 

“Mm,” Mako hummed, placing a kiss on Jamie’s forehead. “Should probably get to it before your parents come home,”

“ _ Foster  _ parents, Mako.” Jamie corrected him, reaching down to give his butt a slap.

Mako laughed, a deep and rumbling sound that Jamie wanted to wrap himself in. “Whatever. You don’t wanna get caught, so…”

Jamie pulled his face down for another kiss, this one deeper, slowly climbing on top of Mako and using his elbow to prop himself up as he dipped down to place kisses on his cheek, down to his jaw, down his neck, collarbone, lifting his shirt up and kissing his big belly as he toyed with his nipple piercing. Mako shuddered, propping himself up on his elbows to peer down at him.

_ “God, _ you’re fast,” Mako breathed, grinning.

“Mmmn,” Jamie mumbled, gently squeezing and pinching Mako’s nipple in his hand as he nuzzled up against the crotch of his shorts. He came back up, sitting on Mako’s lap and shoving his shirt up some more. “C’mon! Take it off, we haven’t got all the time in the world,” Jamie beamed.

“Alright, alright. Acting as if you weren’t crying a few minutes ago. Take yours off, too, man…” Mako muttered as he sat up, busying himself. 

“I wasn’t crying,” Jamie protested quietly. 

They both sat there, bumping arms as they pulled their t-shirts off, Mako eventually having to help Jamie pull his off in a bout of impatience, immediately laying back down and making out once more. After a few minutes, Jamie pulled back, breathless.

“Uhm, so whaddya wanna do this time, Hoggy?” Jamie grinned.

Mako loved that Jamie would always ask, and even though he like spur-of-the-moment, last-minute things, he loved the comfort of not having any surprises that had the possibility of ruining the mood. He had boundaries he didn’t want Jamie to cross, and expected it likewise with Jamie. But that didn’t mean they didn’t try new things, even stuff that would normally be out of their comfort zone. Like curious teenagers, they attempted the things they saw in pornos, in stories told by others, in raunchy comics and fanfics they read, and experimented. They found new things they liked, new things they definitely  _ didn’t  _ like, and things that didn’t really feel like much. But they had fun along the way, maintaining open communication and not being afraid to speak up. It took a while for Mako to open up completely in that way, but didn’t regret it one bit. He was a man of few words, and wasn’t used to expressing himself, especially during sex, but found his voice after some encouragement from his boyfriend. Now, they asked for consent, laughed and talked while fucking, and generally had fun whenever they did it, all effortlessly. It was great.

“Hmmm,” Mako scratched at his fuzzy chin, “I dunno, I think  _ you _ should be picking since you’re the birthday boy, right?” 

Jamie giggled, running his fingers through his hair. He blew out his cheeks, thinking, his amber eyes darting around his room. “Let’s start with a blowjob!  _ OOHH,  _ and maybe you can let me  _ top,  _ Hoggy! Pleeeeaaase?” He gave his boyfriend his widest grin, attempting cute puppy eyes.

Mako had never bottomed before, and it made him a little nervous. “Uhhh, shouldn’t we, like…  _ prep _ for a while before that?”

“Oh, that was just me. ‘Cause ya got a big dick, is all! But you can take  _ me  _ easy, I bet! Yeah?”

Mako grew more visibly uncomfortable, disheartening Jamie. 

“Oh… uh, I mean, nevermind. Y’know, you don’t have to…” Jamie’s enthusiasm evaporated, his back hunching over just a little bit. 

Mako didn’t want to bottom. He didn’t know what could possibly go wrong, but Jamie’s initial discomfort at being penetrated made a lasting impression on him. He didn’t even know how Jamie sucked it up and eventually started to  _ enjoy _ bottoming. But he also didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend on his birthday, so if Jamie could do it, so could he. He gathered up his resolve and cracked a smile up at him.

“No, it’s okay. I guess, uh, it’ll just take a while, maybe. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Jamie gaped at him, so eager and excited that it hurt Mako to look at, but also apprehensive.   
“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Oh, thank you thank you  _ thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou!!”  _ Jamie squealed with excitement, bouncing a bit and rousing Mako up. “I promise, gonna go nice an’ slow for ya, I’ll stop whenever ya want me to!”

Mako sighed and smiled, gesturing to his bag. “I got the condoms, you got the lube?”

“ _ Do I?”  _ Jamie practically hollered, scrambling off of Mako’s lap. “I absolutely friggin’ do! A whole bottle of it, mate!” He pulled out a big 34 oz bottle from his sock drawer, the lube having been expertly tucked under his messy pile of socks. He waved it triumphantly in the air.

Mako laughed as he unzipped the secret bottom of his bag, the one his mom would never find, and pulled out a couple of lubed condoms. He knew Jamie had the stamina of an ox, and would probably want to go as many rounds as he could before his foster parents returned, so Mako just dumped in the whole pack he bought. He never knew how much sex they would be having, and it was better to be safe than sorry. He set them on the bed and hopped back on, laying on his back.

“So, what do you want me to do now?” He asked, clasping his hands behind his head. 

“God, that’s sexy. Ya look great like that. C’mon, take your pants off!” 

“Wait, you just want to get straight to it, no oral or anything?”

Jamie was in the middle of taking his own pants off, hopping on one leg as he yanked it off and tossed it to the side, where it joined the other piles of clothing on the floor. “Uhhh, ya want a blowjob?”

“I mean, I dunno. Do you  _ want  _ to give me a blowjob?”

Jamie tugged at his boxers, looking down and noticing that he was indeed in no position to start fucking Mako at all, his dick still limp in his underwear despite their steamy kisses. “Ya wanna give  _ me  _ one? I’ll jerk ya off.” He said, after a bit of thinking. 

“Sure,” Mako replied with a sigh, and they got right to it, Jamie leaping onto the bed with excitement, his dick hardening just a bit at the thought of having Mako wrap those big soft lips around him.

“Sit on my face,” Mako said nonchalantly, “facing my stomach so it can be easier.”

Jamie practically screeched. “What?!” 

Mako laughed. “You heard me.”

He had never heard Mako say that before, and he didn’t actually seem to like it much the last time they did it. Jamie didn’t mind, so long as too much weight wasn’t put on his face and he was allowed to breathe every minute or so, but never expected Mako to ever suggest doing it again.

“What changed your mind?” Jamie asked, incredulously, kneeling by Mako’s head.

His boyfriend shrugged. “It’s your birthday, and you liked it the last time we did it.”

“But  _ you _ didn’t.” Jamie pointed out.

“Oh, who cares. I like it now. Come on,” Mako gave him a small smile before tugging on his leg.

Jamie complied, pulling off his boxers and swinging his leg over Mako’s face, looking between his thighs to position himself correctly. He grabbed at the base of his dick and lined it up with Mako’s open mouth, loving how he was squeezing his thighs. He rubbed the pink head of his dick on his soft lips before pushing in and moaning at the hot tongue that was swiping across it. 

As he slowly lowered himself in, he turned his attention to Mako’s own dick, huffing at the fact that he didn’t take off his pants.

“Mako, how’m I s’posed to jerk ya off if you still got your pants on?”

Below him, Mako stirred and he pulled his cock out, falling back to sit on the pillows where Mako laid his head on. 

“Sorry,” Mako grunted, sitting up and leaving the bed once more to drop his shorts and slide his underwear down his legs. No matter how many times he did it, it always made his body tingle and his heart pound a bit at getting naked in front of Jamie. He guessed his nervousness and self-consciousness would never go away. Years of being teased because of his size, because he was “obese” and therefore “ugly”, had left him permanently scarred, unable to fully accept himself. He was glad Jamie did it for the both of them.

_ “Yyyeah, _ that’s what I’m talkin’ about! Take it  _ off!” _ Jamie whistled, making Mako turn beet red.

“Shut up,” Mako mumbled, unable to keep the goofy grin from spreading on his face as he laid back down and rearranged himself more comfortably. 

“Oh, I see ya smilin’, don’t think I don’t.” Jamie crooned, lowering himself back into position, letting Mako take his cock in his hand this time and go at his own pace. 

“Two slaps on your leg means I need you off,” Mako said before sucking in Jamie’s shaft down to the base, making the blonde twitch. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Jamie cursed under his breath, not being able to take his eyes off of Mako’s mouth as he got swallowed down. He knew he wasn’t very big, but seeing him being able to take his length all the way down never failed to light a fire in his body. “Y-ya got it, mate.”

Mako was glad they both showered. He breathed through his nose, inhaling the scent of soap and some other fresh scent. Maybe Jamie’s boxers were also fresh out of the dryer, and he was grateful. He stuck his tongue out, lapping at the top of Jamie’s shaft, wiggling his tongue, feeling all of the pulsing veins pressed against it. He could feel his mouth start to salivate, and he sucked a bit harder, wrapping his lips on the shaft, making sure to be careful with his teeth.

Judging by the sounds from above, and Jamie’s quickening pace, he was doing quite a good job. Jamie bounced softly, moaning and groaning, temporarily forgetting Mako’s own member that was starting to come to life. 

Mako did as well, thoroughly enjoying the view of his boyfriend’s ass, balls and cock all in his face, gripping Jamie’s thighs as he let him do all the work, letting him fuck his face however he pleased.

The last time they did this, Jamie was being a bit rough, losing control almost immediately and not allowing Mako to breathe much. But after a while, and many blowjobs later, Mako had gotten used to being a little rough, warming up to the idea of his face being sat on. It seemed he didn’t need to tell Jamie not to be rough this time, though. The blonde was handling himself much better this time, careful to give his boyfriend some breathing room.

Jamie leaned forward on Mako’s chest and belly, still humping, when he remembered he was supposed to be giving him a handjob. He was panting now, reaching over to his side and grabbing the bottle of lube, fumbling with it. He couldn’t squeeze the lube out with only one hand unless he had something to lean it up against, so he reached down and placed it on the mattress, giving the pump several pushes until he was satisfied with the amount in his hand.

Triumphantly, he leaned forward some more, placing his amputated arm on Mako’s belly for support and wrapping his lubed fingers around his hardening cock. Mako twitched a bit below him, but he smiled and kept going, moving his arm up and down and rubbing his thumb on Mako’s piercing and slit, lubing up the head. He loved all of Mako’s piercings, the numerous ones there were. He thought piercings were so cool, partly because he knew the people who could get them had some pretty good pain tolerance, same with tattoos. He didn’t have any, though. Wasn’t brave enough to get them. When he learned that Mako had not only gotten piercings in his septum and nipples, but also the tip of his cock before he could even legally do it, it blew his mind. He looked at Mako with newfound respect from that day on.

Mako was moaning against his dick now, deep vibrations sending goosebumps all over Jamie’s skin, spurring him on. Mako’s legs were subconsciously parting open, allowing Jamie to dip his hand down his shaft, massage the base, and then fondle his balls. Mako really jumped at that one, and he swallowed around Jamie’s cock.

Jamie pulled out, sitting up to look down. He gave Mako an upside down grin, both of them panting, Mako’s face turning pink.

“You okay?” Jamie asked, giggling.

Mako gave him a thumbs up, and they went right back to what they were doing.

A few minutes passed, and Jamie was practically bucking at full speed now, Mako’s tongue and lips being held as still as they could as they were being used, Jamie’s arm pumping as hard as it could on Mako’s thick shaft. He occasionally took a break to dip his hand and smear lube all over his ballsack, holding it in his hand and giving it gentle squeezes before resuming his earlier work. But every time he did, his fingers would dip just a teensy bit lower, edging toward Mako’s tight hole. Lewd, wet sounds filled the air, Mako was drooling and his mouth was covered in precum, letting it drip down the sides of his face near his ears. Some of it was even getting on Jamie’s balls, which was in turn getting all over his face. Jamie had successfully coated Mako’s dick in tons of lube, the sound of his hand passing up and down, up and down over the shaft accompanied Mako’s moans and wet noises.

Jamie lurched and pulled himself off of Mako’s face suddenly, standing up on his knees and plopping back down onto the pillows inches away from Mako’s head. He panted hard, leaning his back on the headboard of his bed. Mako rolled over and propped his red, sweaty face in his hands, looking up at Jamie.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I-I was gettin’ close, I think. I don’t wanna c-cum yet… wanna cum in you!” Jamie stuttered breathlessly, his face just as red as Mako’s, dick just as hard.

“Okay, lube me up before we go soft, then.” Mako smiled, wiping his face off with the corner of one of Jamie’s blankets and rolling back over.

Jamie did as he was told, wiping his hand on the sheets and grabbing the bottle. “Hold it?” He asked, and Mako reached out after he was done arranging pillows to prop his head up. Then, he pushed on the pump several times once more, until there was a good amount in his palm.

“We really need all that?” Mako eyed Jamie’s hand before setting the bottle aside on the bed, spreading his legs so that Jamie could sit between them.

“I mean,  _ I  _ usually do, so… y’know. It’s just always good to use a lot more than you think you need, is all.” Jamie mumbled as he got to work, smearing the lube all around Mako’s hole, wiggling his finger in as gently as he could.

Mako held his breath and immediately agreed, a dull kind of pain spreading as Jamie slowly pushed his finger inside of him. His muscles reflexively clamped down on the intruding finger, and Jamie stopped.

“Doin’ okay?” Jamie smiled.

Mako was redder in the face, if it was even possible, clutching onto the pillows he rested his head on with both hands, his muscles bulging from being clenched. He looked the opposite of okay, but still nodded and smiled.

“You can jerk yourself off, ya know, I ain’t gonna bite ya!”

“Y-yeah, I think I’ll do that.” Mako slowly let go of the pillow and grabbed at his dick, giving some slow pumps as Jamie returned back to his hole. 

“Does it hurt a lot?” Jamie furrowed his eyebrows, his tongue poking out in concentration, occasionally glancing up to see Mako’s expression.

“I mean, I dunno, it feels kinda weird, but…” Mako closed his eyes, his arm still busy, “it only hurts a little right now. I can take it.”

“Well, I only got one finger in, ya know. Only halfway through.”

Mako cursed in his head, but nodded anyways. “Just keep going.”

Jamie did just that, painstakingly pushing his finger inside down to the knuckle, loving how tight Mako felt around it, but simultaneously knowing that was the reason why he had to go slow. He was glad his foster parents weren’t going to be home until at least 9, giving them plenty of time. 

Jamie kept his finger inside, wiggling it a bit and making sure Mako wasn’t going to protest, before carefully pulling all the way out and then sliding it back in. Mako moaned loudly, but kept his hand going on his cock at a steady pace. He had his other arm draped on his face now, hiding whatever expressions he had now. Jamie pursed his lips.

“Uh, Mako... babe?”

“Huuhh?” Mako groaned dumbly.

“You can tell me if I’m goin’ too fast or doin’ somethin’ ya don’t like.”

“Yeah,” he grunted. “I know.”

“So, ya doin’ good?” Jamie asked anxiously, ready to pull his finger out at any moment. 

“Yep.”

Jamie sighed with a smile, grateful that his boyfriend was putting up with this, among other things, just to give him a good birthday. It really warmed his heart, and if he wasn’t doing something so indecent right now, he’d tell Mako how much he loved him. Just spill his heart out into the cheesiest poetry he could think of. 

Instead, he kept pumping his finger in and out, quickening the pace at his boyfriend’s approval, a bit angry that he didn’t have another hand to jerk himself with off at the sight of Mako’s tight hole and beautiful body right in front of him. He opted to bending down, fixing his foot so that it was next to his cock and using his amputated arm to push it up against his foot, frustrated that he couldn’t get much friction going. Oh well, something was better than nothing.

After a while, Mako confirmed he was ready for another finger to be added in and Jamie added more lube, slicking up all of his fingers again, pushing in both his index and middle fingers against Mako’s tight ring of muscle. Mako’s body seized once more before relaxing, a pattern that Jamie noticed, but asked if Mako was doing fine anyways.

The routine continued for another 10 minutes until Jamie suggested a third finger, and that was where Mako drew the line.

“I think I’m ready,” Mako panted, sweating a bit.

“Ya sure? I can just add more lube ‘fore I go back in--”

“I said I’m ready.”

Jamie flinched, already regretting the decision to top. He wasn’t sure Mako could handle it now. “Mako, c’mon look at me. Mako!”

“What?” Mako was visibly irritated now, removing his arm from his face, his eyebrows knitted together.

Jamie wiped his hand and climbed on him, leaning forward so that their faces were practically touching. “Mako,” he spoke softly, smoothing Mako’s messy hair with his hand and loosening his ponytail. “Tell me the truth, ya really wanna do this or not?” 

Mako relaxed a bit, catching his breath. “I mean, I dunno. I wanna do it for you--”   


“But you don’t have to,” Jamie reminded him.

“I know, but it’s your birthday, and you really wanted to do this.” Mako looked away, ashamed.

“You don’t have to get hurt to make me happy, Mako. I can understand.”

Mako looked hesitant, but was still determined to get this done. “No, if you could do it for the first time, I can too.”

Jamie frowned. “It didn’t hurt me nearly as much as it’s hurtin’ you right now, mate.”

“Liar.”

“I ain’t lying.”

Mako bit his lip and Jamie dove in for a kiss, sighing heavily against Mako’s hot skin. 

“Tell ya what, you let me eat your arse and I’ll bottom.” Jamie decided, grinning.

“But… you wanted to top.” Mako looked dubious.

Jamie just shrugged. “Maybe next time.”

He sat up, moving back down and hopping off the bed to grab a box of tissues that were perched on the edge of his desk, plopping himself back on the bed. He started wiping Mako before he was stopped, and Mako insisted he’d do it himself. 

Once he was relatively clean and made sure that ingesting water-based lube wasn’t harmful via a quick internet search, Mako laid back down. He was still pretty shaky on being penetrated, but enjoyed being given a rimjob. Jamie was scarily good at them, and he was still convinced he wasn’t the first guy Jamie ever had sex with.

They gave each other quick reassuring kisses and Jamie ducked back down, pushing Mako’s leg away and asking him to spread himself. Mako complied, placing both hands on his ass and bringing his knees up to his face, his feet in the air. He felt so vulnerable like this, but loved doing this just for Jamie.

Once he felt Jamie’s wet tongue lap at his entrance swiftly, he sucked in a breath and relaxed as best he could, ignoring the dull, throbbing pain that still overtook his hole. Jamie pressed up a hand on his, and he was tempted to do something sappy like hold it as he was getting eaten out. He blushed at the thought.  _ Man, I’m gettin’ soft,  _ he mused with a smile.

Jamie was already going to town a few seconds in, tongue poking into Mako’s hole, lapping and slurping quietly, using his lips and bobbing his head to pull as many moans out from his boyfriend’s throat as possible. Now this was more like it, Mako thought as he moaned and groaned softly, cursing under his breath for Jamie to eat it all up.

“Ya feelin’ relaxed now?” Jamie turned his face away to ask.

_ “Fffffuck, yeah,” _ Mako whispered, sighing contentedly.

“Does your arse still hurt?”

“Uh… not really. Why?” Oh no, Jamie wasn’t going to let it go, Mako realized. He’d keep passive aggressively pushing for it until he eventually got what he wanted, just like Mako was used to dealing with from other people. He exhaled, opening his eyes, knowing that heaven was going to be snatched right out of his hand seconds after he held it.

“I wanna put my tongue in there.”

Mako’s eyelids really flew open and his brows furrowed, wondering if he even heard that right. Jamie stopped his licking altogether, popping his head over the curve of Mako’s big belly with a grin.

“‘S that alright with you, my lovely piggy?” Jamie coaxed, not hiding the fact that he was trying to butter Mako up.

_ “What  _ did you say?” It came out way harsher than Mako had intended it to.

Jamie jumped, immediately shrinking back. “U-uhm, nevermind…”

“Sorry... “ Mako grunted, propping himself back on his elbows again, keeping his legs in the air. “Did you say you wanted to put your tongue… in my…”

“Arse.” Jamie finished for him.

Mako blinked. “How much porn have you been watching?”

“Enough for th’ both of us, babe,” Jamie wiggled his brows, smirking. “Jus’ kiddin’. But really, I wanna try it. Please?”

Mako raised his brows, thinking about it for a while. A tongue was softer and more slippery than a finger, not as long, but he wasn’t too sure. What if the pain returned and he had to stop Jamie yet again? It’d turn out to be a very disappointing birthday indeed. He didn’t want to make his boyfriend resort to compromising once more. He decided he’d really suck it up this time.

“Yes. I mean, sure. Go ahead.”

“Are you  _ sure?”  _ Jamie wheedled, his tone saying something else. Mako hated that he knew exactly what it meant.

“Yes! I’m not gonna chicken out, jesus…” He was embarrassed that he was acting so cowardly on Jamie’s special day, and was doubly determined to let him do this, at the very least.

Jamie sighed. “Okay! Let me know if it feels too weird.”

That wasn’t going to happen.

Jamie ducked his head back down, giving Mako’s wet hole another round of tongue-massaging before swirling it around and ending up right in the middle, the tip of it pushing gently inside.

Again, Mako clamped down, cursing himself for not being able to relax as easy as Jamie seemed to, breathing deeply. He felt Jamie pull away and redoubled those curses.

“Mako… just…” Jamie sounded defeated.

“No!” Mako practically shouted. “No, we’re gonna do this, you’re gonna put your damn tongue in my ass--”   


“Mako!” Jamie sat back up, huffing impatiently. “Look, mate, this’s takin’ way too long for the both of us. My bloody cock’s dyin’ an’ so’s yours. Let’s just end this an’ start fuckin’ already!”

_ “You  _ were the one who asked in the first place! You’re just mad that you’re not getting to do it now!” Mako sat up, red face close to Jamie’s own as his silver-dyed hair fell around his face, both panting softly.

They stared at each other, scowling, eyebrows draw together over intense eyes, neither looking away. What a bizarre argument, Jamie thought as he shot daggers through his eyeballs, they were both yelling at each other mid-rimjob because Mako couldn’t handle anything inside of him. He knew he was the one at fault, but he also knew that his boyfriend was acting irrationally. If Mako would just quit playing his usual “tough guy” face, be able to say no and admit there were some things in his life he couldn’t handle, then they wouldn’t be having this stare-down.

“Jamie…” Mako started, his voice dangerously low. “Today’s your birthday.”   


“So what? You’re the masochist here! Just say no! That’s all ya gotta say!”

“Today,” Mako spoke louder, “is your birthday, so we’re gonna get this done and over with and then we’re gonna have sex so we can get out before your parents see me. Okay?”

“No.” Jamie wished he could cross his arms, but he only had one, so he grabbed his stump with his left hand instead.

“No?”

“Nuh uh,” Jamie said, a bit childishly. He shook his head. 

Mako growled, rubbing his face with both hands. “This is so  _ stupid,  _ Jamie, just fuck me already!”

“No!” Jamie climbed up onto his lap, jabbing his pointy nose against Mako’s round one.  _ “You’re _ fuckin’ _ me,  _ and that’s final. Stop acting like such a tough guy and get the lube ready.”

Mako narrowed his eyes, scanning Jamie’s face before finally giving up, falling back onto the pillows and sighing loudly. “Fine. Sorry it’s such a crime that I wanted to give you a special birthday.” He mumbled, defeated.

Above him, he heard a scoff. “You think ya ain’t special all by yourself? God, Mako…” Jamie looked away before laying his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “I love ya so much, Hoggy. Jus’ seein’ ya makes me unbelievably happy. Ya don’t have to bend over backwards to please me.” Jamie sounded heartbroken.

They laid there silently, stewing in anger they both knew was superficial and silly, but not being able to help themselves. They rested for a bit, their heart rates slowing down, knowing fully well that it wouldn’t help their case if they were wanting to have sex soon. Neither cared, knowing they had to cool down before talking again.

A few minutes passed before Jamie spoke up.

“We don’t have to do this. I don’t get it, I jus’ wanted junk food and kisses, I don’t get why it’s so hard to do this now…” He mumbled sadly against Mako’s hairy chest and Mako hated himself so much in that moment. He wanted to make Jamie’s day so special that he ruined it, his tendency to want control so bad crashing and burning the party, as usual. His heart felt heavy.

“I’m sorry,” Mako mumbled back, lifting a hand to stroke Jamie’s hair. “I’m really sorry, I’m ruining everything. Sorry…”   


“Don’t say ‘sorry’, ya drongo, jus’ kiss me!” Jamie huffed, moving up so that he and Mako were face-to-face.

They did, once again wrapping arms around each other and poking tongues, swirling them together before sucking on each other’s lips and softly clinking teeth together. They kissed deeply, for a minute, knowing this was going to be their silent apology to each other, enjoying just this moment of bliss.

They slowly stopped, Jamie giving Mako one more final peck on the lips before sitting back up. “Let’s just do the usual, okay? I really want us to just chill out and have fun. We’re not havin’ fun.”

Mako agreed. He didn’t like going through pain, especially now that he knew Jamie didn’t like when he did, either. They’d just stick to the usual. He nodded.

“Okay,” Jamie started, grabbing the bottle of lube once more, regretting the fact that he used so much already, for nothing. But he squirted a lot into his hand again, reaching down and sliding off of Mako to lay back and prod at his own hole, mustering up the resolve to bring back his boner from the dead. “Let’s just take it easy an’ start over again. It’s 6-somethin’ now, maybe 7… but we still got plenty o’ time, yeah?”

He looked up from his task at Mako, who was fixated on him. 

“Mako?”

“I’m gonna give you another blowjob.” Was all that he said before he got on his elbows in front of Jamie and started kissing at his soft cock. Jamie stared down, pausing his fingering for a second before giggling and continuing. 

“Well, sure, I guess.” He wasn’t going to argue. Mako was comfortable with blowjobs. He propped himself on his amputated arm and worked quickly but carefully, slathering his hole and pushing his fingers in down to the last knuckle, relaxing while attempting to poke at his G spot. Mako’s tongue was busy on his head once more, his silver hair wiggling along with his head movements, tickling Jamie’s stomach. 

Mako grabbed the base of the blonde’s cock, stroking it as his mouth worked along the tip, kissing and sucking, before lowering his head and sticking his tongue out to take the shaft in. He was going to work doubly hard at pleasing Jamie this time after his other two fuck-ups. Strike three and he was out, and that terrified him. The tip of his tongue found its way around Jamie’s veins, tracing them and then flattening it against his shaft, licking hungrily before dipping down to press his lips on his balls.

Jamie twitched hard, a breathless giggle escaping his lips. “Oh, fuck, Hog, yeah…” he moaned, feeling the blood rushing to his dick once more, relaxing. He felt his fingering had become a lot easier, pumping his hand in and out, careful to avoid bumping it against Mako’s chin as he ran his wet tongue all over his balls.

Mako sucked on them for a few seconds before lifting his head back up. “Let me finger you now.”

Jamie looked at him and relinquished his hole over after passing Mako the bottle of lube. After a second or two of hasty pumps and some slathering, Mako positioned his index finger at Jamie’s entrance, his mind being blown at how easy it was for him to get his big finger inside so quickly. Not even a second after he started, he was already halfway in down to his last knuckle and Jamie didn’t look like he was breaking a sweat. 

“I envy you,” Mako mumbled, regretting he didn’t keep that in his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Jamie smiled at him, bucking his hips slightly and silently spurring Mako to go a little faster, start pumping his finger in and out. 

“Uh, nothing. That’s embarrassing.” Mako said quickly.

“You jealous I’m used to gettin’ stuff shoved up me arse?” Jamie cackled, and Mako frowned.

“No, I mean. I dunno,” Mako was clearly mortified. “Just… forget what I said.”

“Y’know,” Jamie said quietly, “takes a bit of practice… but it ain’t for everyone.”

God,  _ Jamie  _ of all people was just casually giving wise advice to a man who was  _ finger-fucking his asshole on his bed _ after an argument. Mako wanted the conversation to evaporate. Immediately. 

“True,” Mako licked his lips and grabbed Jamie’s cock with his other hand, his elbows keeping him up as he pressed his lips onto Jamie’s swollen head, lavishing it in quick kisses. He was relieved when he heard Jamie inhale sharply and let out a soft groan. He dove right back in where he started, bobbing his head up and down, letting his hand slide from Jamie’s cock down to his own, grabbing at his own limp member and arching his back a bit so he could get it off the mattress. It was an awkward position, and he resorted to kneeling instead, so that he didn’t have to support himself with the hand that was busy with his boyfriend’s hole. He reached under his belly and started jerking off, his mouth full as he took Jamie’s cock down to the base. Both hands and his mouth were busy now, and he felt oddly pleased at the fact, especially now that Jamie was being pleasured in two places instead of one.

After a few minutes, both the boys’ dicks were rock hard once more. Jamie was panting and leaning back on both elbows so he could support himself as he watched Mako and his wonderful mouth work on his shaft. Waves of heat were washing over him and he was sweating again, cursing his foster parents for not installing an air conditioner in his room even though they had extras in the basement. He rolled his hips a bit, moaning and groaning as he watched Mako’s silver head bob up and down, feeling precum and saliva coat his entire length. 

He lifted his hand to place on Mako’s head, gently stopping him. “Okay,” he panted, “I think… I’m alright to start now.”

Mako nodded, half-lidded eyes meeting Jamie’s as he sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after pulling his fingers out of Jamie’s hole. 

“How do you wanna do it?” He asked, slowing his stroking down and holding his dick at the base. 

Jamie thought for a second. “Well, it’s pretty hot, and we’re gonna be even hotter fuckin’...”

Mako looked around. “You don’t even have a fan?”

“Nah. Whatever, we can deal. Doggy, I guess.”

Mako grinned. “Okay, I guess you don’t want to ride me, huh.”

“Changed my mind!” Jamie sat up immediately, bouncing with excitement. 

Mako chuckled, laying back and getting himself comfortable once more, holding out his hands for Jamie to join him. The blonde giggled, sliding onto Mako’s lap, situating himself comfortably on his thighs. He grabbed Mako’s cock, lining it up with his hole, his own cock throbbing with excitement as he pushed against the thick head and relaxed. He exhaled, placing his stump on Mako’s belly, tilting his head back as he was being breached.

Mako held Jamie by his bony hips, both hands squeezing as he felt Jamie’s heat envelop him slowly. Jamie was right, things were going to get very sweaty in this room as they started fucking. Good thing they used enough lube.

Jamie did his usual routine, lowering himself enough to take an inch, then lift up to the base of the head, go back down and add another inch, bounce back up, take some more, all the way down until he hit the base and was sitting on Mako with his entire dick inside. It took a few minutes, but in the end, they were successful. Jamie sat still for a minute, squeezing on Mako’s cock, getting used to his girth inside of him. 

“God, after like an hour, we’re finally doing this,” Mako sighed, resting his head back and rubbing him thumbs on Jamie’s hipbones. 

“Oh, not your fault. We thought we’d be doin’ one thing,” Jamie grunted, “but ended up here anyways. Whatever, at least we tried.”

Mako felt a lump of guilt sink to his stomach, knowing it was all his fault things ended up the way they did, but said nothing. Jamie got accustomed to having Mako inside of him and was pulling himself up, using Mako’s belly for support. He took his dick completely out of him, biting his lip when his muscles clenched on nothing, immediately wanting to be filled again.

He repositioned himself, spreading his legs a little wider, lining up Mako’s cock on his hole once more. Then, he pushed it inside, and Mako loved how easy it was this time. Jamie slid down smoothly much faster this time, all the way to the base, then back up. Long strokes, bouncing up and down, his tight muscles clenching on Mako’s slick cock.

“Ahhh…” Jamie moaned, throwing his head back as he bounced, “now  _ this _ is what I’m talkin’ about!”

Mako agreed. Sometimes doing the same, plain old thing they usually did was better after all. He was glad Jamie was happy either way, and that they worked through their argument. He watched Jamie’s wiry muscles, toned chest and lean stomach in front of him, loving every freckle that was scattered all on his shoulders and arms, taking in how cute his tan lines looked on him. His eyes traveled up to his sharp collarbones and slender neck, wanting so bad to put some hickies on it like he usually did, a bit disappointed that there was no air conditioning so that he could hold Jamie in his arms while fucking him. Maybe another time. 

Soon, they were both starting to sweat even more, Jamie’s bed squeaking with their movements. The sun was starting to set outside, the orange rays of sun seeping through the fluttering curtains angled just right so that they spilled on Jamie’s body. Golden rays bathed his pale skin and illuminated the sweat on his body, giving Mako the most beautiful view of his boyfriend he’d ever seen. When Jamie brought his head back down, the rays played on his wiggling hair and amber eyes, making both seem to glow. It was like he was made entirely of gold. To Mako, he was.

Jamie had his mouth open, tongue almost lolling out, shiny white teeth glinting off some sunlight, staring at Mako with heavy-lidded eyes. He broke into a grin.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” He panted, “Ya givin’ me a weird look.”

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” was all Mako could manage to say in between breaths, angry that he left his phone in his pants pocket that was on the floor, but not wanting to stop for anything in the whole world. Not when the love of his life looked like  _ this. _

Jamie giggled and gestured to his phone that laid on the bedside table next to Mako’s arm. “Ya think so? Take a picture, it’ll last longer!”

“Oh, thank god.” Mako mumbled, snatching up the phone faster than a cobra could strike. He swiped to the camera, hoping all their humping wouldn’t result in any blurry pictures. Or, hopefully, nothing too blurry. 

Jamie laughed, his freckled shoulders shaking. “Oh, Mako! I was just-- uhf!-- I was just kiddin’, mate…” 

It was then that Mako noticed that because the lights were off, and the sunlight was still so bright, shadows and lights contrasted perfectly on the curves of Jamie’s muscles, turning him into a work of art. He wanted to capture this moment as it was  _ right now _ . He snapped some pictures, and Jamie attempted to make silly faces but was ordered not to.

“Hey, quit bouncing and roll your hips instead, okay?” Mako was breathing hard, his chest and belly rising and falling with every breath.

Jamie stuck his tongue out at him, but did as he was told, opting to lean both his arm and his stump on Mako’s belly, giving the camera a seductive look as he leaned forward. Damn, that felt good. The switch-up was more sensual, a lot more stimulating than hopping up and down to try and recreate Mako’s jackhammer pace.

Mako snapped more pictures, loving that the sun was setting even more, leaving half of Jamie’s face in deep shadow and the other in the light, illuminating his eye so it appeared it was made of liquid gold. God, he loved Jamie.

After about 20 consecutive pictures, Jamie complained that he wanted to go faster, fuck harder, and Mako put the phone back on the table. Then, sitting up but not taking his cock out of Jamie, he grabbed his boyfriend by his torso and pushed him back onto the bed, taking a leg and placing it over his shoulder.

“W-what are you doin’?” Jamie swallowed, propping himself on his amputated arm, laying on his side.

“You wanted to get fucked harder and faster, right?” Mako grunted, clutching Jamie’s thigh and humping.

“Ngh! U-uh, yeah, but I wanted to r-ride…” Jamie stuck out his lower lip.

“Too bad, I wanna cum now.”

“Selfish pig…” Jamie muttered, crying out when Mako slammed his hips against his legs and drove himself in deeper. “Ah!!  _ Makoooo! _ ”

“That’s what you get.” Mako grinned, then furrowed his brows in concentration, holding onto Jamie’s leg and pumping his cock in and out, panting.

Skin slapped on skin loudly, and both boys started groaning and moaning once more, panting loudly with their mouths open. Jamie’s dick and balls were bouncing, neglected, and he reached down to jerk himself off as Mako quickened his pace, driving himself into and out harder. 

“Uhn… uh-- fuck. Uh! Shit, Mako… unfh! God, you-- ah!-- s-so fuckin’ good.” Jamie started rambling, and Mako smiled down on him, knowing that meant he was getting closer. Jamie had a lot of stamina indeed, but was so easily excitable and quick to orgasm. A strange combination. This was the longest he ever lasted.

“Yeah, fuck, ah! M-Mako, so fuckin’ big an’ strong, f-fuck me, yes. _Uhhn!_ Just like that, just like that, ya beautiful bastard, uh! Just like-- ah!-- like that, keep goin’, pound my arse…” 

They were both covered in sweat now, the heat of the bedroom catching up with them as they panted and drooled, beads of sweat traveling down their faces. Neither of them cared, so close to their orgasms after previous frustrating attempts at having sex and failing. They weren’t going to stop now, even if they were on fire. 

Jamie was laying back now, body trembling and unable to keep supporting himself much any longer. His arm pumped roughly, trying his hardest to milk his cock, babbling in between moans about how good he felt and how much he loved Mako.

Mako was thrusting at full force now, muscles bulging as he gripped Jamie’s thigh, eventually resorting to falling forward on his hands so he wouldn’t hurt him as he pounded into him, shaking the entire bed frame. The wooden headboard banged loudly against the wall rhythmically as he rammed Jamie’s ass over and over, wordless noises coming out of his mouth, soaking up every praise showered on him by his mindless boyfriend who was a puddle underneath him. 

They fucked roughly like this, racing towards their orgasms as waves of heat washed over them, coating their bodies in sweat. The bed continued squeaking and groaning loudly, joining the boys’ grunts and moans and the sound of the wood repeatedly smacking against the wall, filling the room with all of those noises until Jamie was the first to cum.

Jamie screeched, his orgasm hitting him suddenly and unexpectedly, making his whole body seize and clench, his toes curling as he started twitching uncontrollably. He masturbated furiously, his hand pumping fast and hard until streams of cum came spurting out, landing on his stomach, on his bed, weaker spurts ending up on his hand until he oozed out the last few drops that dripped down his fingers. He panted hard, laying his head back and catching his breath after he gave his cock a few more languid pumps as he rode his orgasm out. 

Mako felt Jamie’s muscles squeeze and clench around his cock, adding more friction to his rough thrusts, bringing him closer to his orgasm as well. Watching Jamie’s sweaty body squirm and tremble under him as he came lit a fire in him that went straight to his balls, spurring him on. He picked up the pace, if that were even possible, now using his entire body to pound into Jamie’s hole, grunting even louder than ever. Jamie looked up at his boyfriend frantically fucking him, his ass hurting a bit but not saying anything, opting to voluntarily contracting his muscles, squeezing them tight on Mako’s throbbing cock in order to help him achieve his orgasm quicker. 

Before long, Mako’s body itself was seizing, a deep roar ripped from his throat as he spilled into Jamie, ropes of cum filling the blonde up. He pumped his dick a lot slower, twitching a bit but continuing to milk himself using Jamie, not pulling out until he was dropped down from his high.

He finally slid out, admiring how much cum gushed out from Jamie’s hole after it, watching as it spilled onto his thighs, ass cheeks, and onto his bed sheets. He laid back down next to his boyfriend with a groan, his heart practically beating out of his chest. He could feel his pulse from his head down to his feet.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, Mako on his stomach and Jamie on his back, both catching their breath.

“Uh, ya forgot the condoms ya brought,” Jamie whispered, stirring and opening his eyes after a while.

“Yeah, I know,” Mako mumbled on the bed sheets, his cheek smushed up against it. He opened his eyes as well, looking into Jamie’s amber ones. The sun was already mostly behind the horizon line by now, the stars popping up in a dark blue sky and leaving the boys to lay together in a dark room. They could barely see each other’s faces, but still stared anyways, their connection transcending sight. 

Mako shifted, pulling himself on his side and throwing a big arm on Jamie’s torso, bringing him closer. They half-snuggled, both still too tired, hot, and sweaty to properly caress each other. But it didn’t matter. The love was still there.

“Good thing it’s only like 7 or 8 now. I don’t wanna get up and clean myself just yet.” Jamie muttered, bringing his head a little closer to Mako’s shoulder and pressing his lips up against hot skin. 

Mako hummed, enjoying their moment of rest, glad that the house was empty and things were mostly quiet outside. He listened to Jamie’s quiet breathing, to the passing cars that cruised on the streets outside of the window, flashing headlights that slid on the wall on the room and disappeared as quickly as they came. Nightlife came to life, slowly but surely, cool air floating in from the open window and ruffling the curtains, crickets awakening one by one for their nighttime chorus, summer’s background music. 

It was quiet, and peaceful, and Mako was sure that Jamie had fallen asleep already, judging by his steady breathing against his skin. He gave Jamie a forehead kiss anyways, reaching up to run his fingers through his sweaty hair, his usual form of affection.

“Happy birthday, Jamie.” He whispered, leaning his chin on Jamie’s head, not caring that the boy wouldn’t hear him.

The love was there anyways, and that’s what counted. 


End file.
